


Love songs and Rallies

by yougottalivetoseeit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Street musician!Grantaire, idea is by marrymealittle on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougottalivetoseeit/pseuds/yougottalivetoseeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is a street musician who sings love songs only when a certain person comes into view.<br/>Enjolras is a student rally organizer, who regularly passes the street that Grantaire is playing at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love songs and Rallies

_He_ was here again.

 

Grantaire doubted that _he_ had noticed him. It wasn’t like a street performer was a particularly memorable feature of the street.

 

Unless he was there every time that _he_ would appear.

 

And would sing to _him_ every time.

 

Grantaire sat there every day, holding his guitar and singing some silly pop song that he’d caught the chords of, singing about how good it was to get wasted and dance and live and stuff.

 

But not when _he_ was around.

 

Grantaire was barely a songwriter. But he was trying, and with Jehan helping him along with the lyrics with those petty poems, whipping up a love song or two wasn’t too difficult.

 

Or maybe it was.

 

He wasn’t sure.

 

But it didn’t matter, because the only times that he would sing them were when _he_ came around the street, looking all glorious and beautiful and literally _glowing_ with the sun reflecting off his hair.

 

And it didn’t matter if _he_ didn’t notice him, because what would a god like that be doing, mixing and mingling with someone as lowly as he? It didn’t make sense.

 

But he kept on singing.

 

And _he_ was there today, and yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, putting up some posters, calling people up for some rally that he didn’t know about.

 

The adhesive seemed to be giving him trouble. The poster kept dropping from where _he’d_ stick it.

 

He’d never been so grateful about faulty glue before.

 

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

He sang, and he knew that he was staring but he just couldn’t put himself to stop it. And because _he_ was crossing the street right now, closer to where Grantaire was singing.

 

He straightened up and started to sing a little louder, not taking his eyes off the gorgeous man.

 

_Yes, he caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_He could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high._

_And I don't think that I'll see him again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._

_He_ turned briefly to look at Grantaire, so he quickly averted his eyes. But even the slightest glimpse let him know that _he_ had the most beautiful face, and eyes that sparkled with light. He’d thought that he could almost go blind by staring at the beauty.

 

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Grantaire’s breath hitched slightly when he noticed that _he_ was walking over to where he was playing. He missed a chord, cursed, and lifted his head, only to jump in surprise to see _him_ standing next to him, sporting an unreadable expression.

 

“I, uh, sorry. Do you need to get by or anything, because I’ll clean this up right now, just a moment…” Grantaire fumbled, hastily trying to get his guitar case, open with only a few dollars inside, away from the path, away from _his_ path-

 

“You have a lovely voice.”

 

Grantaire froze, because _honestly,_ he _just stole his line,_ but more because _he_ just admitted that he’s been listening to Grantaire. And thought he was good.

 

“Ah- thank you. I, uh, I’m Grantaire.” He stutters, feeling stupid and really, why did he just introduce himself when nobody asked-

 

“Enjolras.”

 

Of course that’s his name. Of course it’s gorgeous. Of course it fits so well.

 

“Um, look, I don’t’ know if you’ve noticed, but you know, the poster that I’ve just been putting up? You know, it’s about a student rally, about equal rights, and it’s happening tomorrow just around the corner, and…”

 

“And?”

 

“Would you like to come with? Oh, dear, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said-”

 

But Grantaire is feeling butterflies in his stomach, because _he – Enjolras –_ just asked him to come to this thing that he’d apparently organized, and he’s just feeling like flying right now.

 

“I’d love to.” Grantaire interrupts, smiling what he hopes is a confident, not nerve-wracking like he’s feeling right now, smile.

 

“But you know, I don’t really know much about it, so why don’t you tell me all about it, maybe over coffee?” he adds, and Grantaire _really_ doesn’t know where this kind of bravery is coming from, but Enjolras is smiling and that can’t be a bad sign.

 

“Certainly. And I’ll even buy yours under one condition.”

 

“Anything.” And he means it.

 

“Play the rest of that song you were just playing?”

 

And Grantaire smiles, and he thinks that he’s feeling hope, while he turns his attention back to the fretboards and letting his fingers roam around the wood.

 

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will always be with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'You are beautiful' by James Blunt, with small changes in the lyrics.


End file.
